It Started With A Kick
by AspiringShoujo
Summary: "The first time they met, he tried to kill her. The second time they met, she kicked him in the balls. The third time they met was in front of the whole nation, clad in ceremonial garments, with a promise of undying love for each other." Alibaba Saluja knew that the Kou Empire had its own way of being extreme, but this Imperial Couple took it to a whole new level! (Koumei x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Incident**

Rushed footsteps and howls of worry echoed throughout the Cheonhyeong Palace―home of the Royal Family of Shi. The supposed to be peaceful morning became an eventful one after an unexpected game of tag ensued in pursuit of a missing princess.

"Milady, please show yourself! Prince Kouen of Kou Empire is searching for you!" A chambermaid called wearily. They've been searching high and low for her since the break of dawn yet not even a tip of her shadow was seen.

Amidst the finding frenzy, a middle-aged man suddenly appeared from behind and upon recognizing him, the servants bowed.

"Have you found her?" he asked.

"Not yet, sir."

He sighed in exasperation but expected all the same. "Outgoing as usual, that student of mine," he commented.

"Geez!" One of the soldiers groaned and scratched his head in fret. "How could Her Highness act like this in such a difficult time? We just lost the war! The fate of the Royal Family is yet to be decided so she shouldn't make a ruckus!"

Everyone released heavy breaths simultaneously. The chambermaid stared at the grey-blue sky in wonder. "Where in the world did Princess Hyorin go?"

Unbeknownst to them, the subject of their conversation was only a few meters away, sleeping like a log on a tree branch.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

Yesterday afternoon, a post-war trial was held between Kou Empire and Shi Kingdom.

Inside the hall were high-ranking officials and leaders from the different nobilities of Shi and a minority of generals and household vessel users from Kou. They stood in tense silence as the defeated family entered the room, unarmed and surrounded by the victor nation's soldiers.

The chancellor from Kou then formally announced the annexation of Shi and passed sentence to the royal family. "The King and Queen are stripped of their royal status and will be exiled to a distant province in Kou Empire. On the other hand, all children of the King are to be publicly executed through decapitation by the end of the week."

The generals from Shi instantly went pale. "What?!"

"I see," En Shou nodded in understanding. "The King and Queen pose no threat so we're letting them live. However, it's a different case for the youngsters, especially the Metal Vessel users who can start a revolution at any time."

Amidst the cheering that broke out among the Kou crowd, a loud voice echoed with full authority. Ren Kouen, the First Imperial Prince of Kou Empire, spoke from the throne.

"That verdict is revocable. If the families merge, we will consider this as a treaty and lower the punishment to dethronement." His stern gaze was directed at the Crown Prince of Shi.

"How about it? Will you accept the offer, Kim Seojun?" Kouen taunted. "We're giving you the privilege of marrying into our family."

The Crown Prince of Shi barely managed to retain his composure due to anger. Faking a courteous smile, he said, "I'm honored, but I must respectfully decline the offer. I'm already married and have two children."

"That's not a problem," Ren Koumei, the Second Imperial Prince of Kou interjected. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that taking concubines is also a part of the royal tradition in Shi."

However, Kim Seojun remained obstinate to the offer, stating that he had already vowed unwavering loyalty to his wife. Koumei resisted the urge to snort indignantly.

"Are you a flower boy or something?" he muttered with a fan to his face.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain girl caught his mocking remark. If looks could kill, Koumei would already be dead under the glare of Princess Hyorin. She was reciting curses in her head, when a sudden declaration from Kouen drew back her attention.

"Kou Empire's ultimate goal is the unification of the world."

"This political marriage is offered to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Among the several countries in the Eastern Continent, Shi Kingdom was the last to be conquered, proving that your military prowess is one of the greatest. That's why we would like you to join us in our cause and help us in subjugating the West."

A light chuckle pierced through the thick air.

"That again?" Seojun scoffed, his voice was dripping with malice. "Ridiculous. You should have buried those childish dreams along with your dead cousins."

The tension in the court instantly escalated at the mention of Kou Empire's deceased princes. Hell broke loose among the crowd.

"Such insolence!"

"Prince Kouen, please execute this arrogant man!"

With a raise of Koumei's hand, order was restored. Kouen looked at Seojun with disdain. "Aren't you being too confident―" he countered, "for someone who used to hide behind his brothers' backs?"

Whispers of gossip ensued among the crowd at princes' heated exchange of insults.

 _They seem to have some kind of history._ Hyorin mused to herself as she watched her brother. Noticing his fists trembling, her confusion turned to worry.

"Choose." Kouen repeated. "Marry into our family or die with your brothers and sisters and have your parents downgraded to slaves."

"I'd rather die and sacrifice my family before we become your puppets!" Seojun hollered.

Everyone was startled at his answer, but the people of Shi suffered most of the surprise. Kim Seojun was a man known for his wisdom and calm demeanor. Sudden outburst and rash thinking were very uncharacteristic of him. Did the squabble from earlier made him lose his temper?

Amidst the ruckus, Hyorin heard a sniffle. She turned to the younger princess, who silently wept while her arms hovered protectively around her abdomen. Hyorin's eyes widened in realization.

With a wave of the chancellor's hand, the members of the royal family were apprehended by the soldiers. "Detain these fools and prepare for the execution!"

"Wait!" The King of Shi suddenly rushed forward and knelt before Kouen.

"Your Majesty!" Seojun tried to run to his father's side, but was held down by the soldiers. He could only watch helplessly as the king lowered his head to the ground.

"Forgive my son," he said. "This turn of events had simply made him lose his composure. Please give us another chance."

No one had a way of knowing what expression he wore, but the King's feelings were properly conveyed to his people. The people of Shi followed his action and prostrated themselves. They repeated in unison, "Please give us another chance."

The softening of Kouen's gaze was indiscernible to everyone, except to his younger brother. Koumei inwardly smiled.

"Raise your head, King," ordered Kouen. "We shall have another meeting. Everyone's dismissed."

The First Imperial Prince of Kou rose from the throne and headed towards the exit, only stopping momentarily at Seojun's side.

"You should not have stolen the crown if you can't live up to it," he said.

With gritted teeth, Seojun struggled to keep his feet on the ground. If it weren't for the worried gaze of his father, he would have already punched the other prince in the face. Kouen left afterwards.

* * *

"That was tiring. I didn't expect the Crown prince to be such a prideful person," Koumei whined as he massaged the back of his neck. When Kouen remained silent, he looked at him curiously. "Do you have some kind of history with that man?"

"That's right," Kouen muttered. "A few years ago, I, along with Prince Hakuyuu and Prince Hakuren, had a long-standing rivalry with that man and his two brothers."

"Brothers?" Koumei paused in thought. "I saw the other princes, but they don't appear to be worthy of competing against Your Highnesses."

"Not them. I'm referring to the former Crown Prince and his right-hand man— Hyeonjae and Hyunchuu. Those two were the keystone of Shi Kingdom's military force, until someone assassinated Hyeonjae and framed Hyunchuu."

Koumei had a good guess on who the mastermind was. "Their situation is a bit similar to ours, isn't it?"

Upon reaching a corner, the brothers bid each other farewell. However, before Koumei could leave, Kouen warned him to stay on guard.

"Yes, yes," he said with a dismissive wave of his fan.

Meanwhile, the defeated royal family was escorted to the underground prison of the palace. Hyorin remained silent on the way back to her assigned chamber, completely lost in her thoughts.

It didn't take a genius to realize that the Crown Prince of Shi detested the Kou Empire from the bottom of his heart. It was only natural for opposing factions to clash, but his hatred was on an entirely different level—as if it was rooted on something deep and personal.

Seojun would never agree to a political marriage, Hyorin was sure. Her thoughts kept coming to her sister's trembling form.

 _At this rate, everyone will die!_ Hyorin's hands clenched into fists. If only she had her Metal Vessel—

The princess suddenly stopped in her tracks, and the Kou soldiers exchanged looks of confusion. "Hey, move it!" One was about to hit Hyorin with a rod, when she suddenly blocked it and countered with a kick on his chin. In a few seconds, all soldiers were unconscious on the floor.

Hyorin hurriedly left the underground prison before reinforcements could arrive. She headed straight for her Metal Vessel—the only hope she had at saving her family. Seir, the Djinn of Guidance and Agility, spoke in her thoughts and showed her the way.

Much to her surprise, Hyorin ended up in her own courtyard! She was about to rush inside the palace when a disturbing red flashed through her peripheral vision. Near a pond was a man in baggy robes who was crouching down before a flock of pigeons. Despite only seeing his back, Hyorin was able to recognize him.

 _Ren Koumei!_ she mentally screamed in dread.

Hyorin slowly walked up to him, making sure her footsteps were as light as possible.

 _If it weren't for this man—!_ She unsheathed her sword and raised it just above his head. Just as she was about to strike him down, all the pigeons flapped away and alerted the prince.

Koumei looked over his shoulder. "Oh, if it isn't Princess Hyorin."

Hyorin froze with arms still in the air. Koumei's indifferent gaze trailed from her face to her sword. "Or rather, former princess," he corrected with a smile. Hyorin clicked her tongue and lowered her weapon.

 _This lucky bastard!_ She almost had him, if it weren't for those damned pigeons!

Koumei stood and dusted off his robes. "You came here earlier than expected. How disappointing. You seem to be the type who acts before thinking, am I right?"

Her eyes narrowed at his words. "What?" she hissed.

"We have the map of the entire palace, including the secret routes, of course. Soldiers are stationed everywhere. It's practically impossible for you to step foot outside this place."

Hyorin's grip on the sword tightened. "Hmph, you won't know that!"

She charged at Koumei in full speed and almost tripped when she almost immediately hit the brakes. A multitude of soldiers appeared out of nowhere and had her surrounded. Hyorin looked around in confusion and found teleportation polygons behind her. She glanced alarmingly at Koumei's hand, searching for his fan. _He didn't bring his Metal Vessel, so how?!_

"I have a Household too, you know," he said as if reading her thoughts. Hyorin had no time to retort when the soldiers attacked her all at once.

"By some kind of miracle you managed to escape, where will you go?" Koumei questioned, watching her desperately fight back. "Beyond the borders of Shi Kingdom, there is nothing but Kou Empire. After all, you were the last ones to be conquered in this continent. No matter where you run, I'll be able to find you."

"Got you!" The soldiers hollered as they dived down at the princess to pin her down.

Hyorin thrashed around in a reckless attempt to escape. "Let go!"

"Detain her," ordered Koumei as he started to walk away.

"Don't underestimate me!" With adrenaline rushing through her veins, Hyorin screamed and all the soldiers were blasted away. Koumei turned around in alarm as the princess charged at him once again.

It all happened in an instant. Hyorin's foot met _something_ that it should never had in its existence.

 **OOMPH!** Koumei made a muffled scream of agony as pain spread throughout his lower body. His hands shakily reached for his crotch.

Hyorin was dumbfounded. She definitely aimed for his head. Did the panic cause her to miss? She carefully retracted her foot and gazed at it in wonder. _That felt... soft?_

"AHH!" The soldiers shouted in unison as the Second Imperial Prince of Kou collapsed on the ground, knocked out by a kick on the balls.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If Kou Empire is based on China, Shi Kingdom is based on Shilla, one of the three kingdoms in Ancient Korea! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ The names were randomly made by me so if the meanings made no sense, you know why! The first half of the story is set 6 years prior to the Magi timeline. Koumei is only 20, Kouen is 22, while the main female character, Hyorin, is 16.


	2. Chapter 2

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Kou-Shi War**

When Koumei collapsed, Hyorin took it as a chance to infiltrate her former residence. However, more soldiers only awaited her inside, so she was forced to flee, hide somewhere in the palace, and wait for another chance.

It was already night. Hyorin was resting on a branch of a high tree, thinking about what happened during the war.

 _FLASHBACK_

A month had passed after Kou Empire declared war against Shi Kingdom.

General Hyorin and her Hwarangs were sent to the Hanjong Valley, situated near the border of Shi, to intercept the invading army from Kou Empire. With the power of her Metal and Household Vessels, they were able to subdue their enemies.

However, unbeknownst to Hyorin, another battle had already ensued in the outskirts of the capital. Crown Prince Seojun, wielder of another Metal Vessel, assumed that her sister's army had been defeated and had no choice but to leave the palace.

In the battlefield, his forces ran into the army led by Ren Kouen.

The two had a battle of Djinns. Despite Kouen's renowned strength, Seojun was able to keep him at bay. However, little did he know that they had already fallen deep into the enemy's trap.

The sound of trumpet alarmed the Crown Prince and his soldiers. The forces of Shi turned to the direction of the palace, and their jaws almost instantly dropped at the sight of their flags being replaced by those of Kou Empire.

Seojun turned to Kouen with a murderous glare. "What did you do?"

"It was teleportation magic," he explained. "My brother conquered a dungeon just recently. This is his Djinn's ability."

Seojun's eyes widened in realization. No one had a way of knowing that the Kou Empire had just gained a formidable weapon, and that put the final nail in the coffin of their kingdom. The troops that Hyorin intercepted were merely decoys—even the army that Kouen lead was simply a diversion.

"The moment you stepped outside the palace, you had already lost." Kouen stated and pointed his sword at the other prince. "Surrender, Kim Seojun."

Without a King Vessel to protect the Cheonhyeong Palace, Ren Koumei and a troop of elite warriors were able to occupy it. The King and Queen surrendered, ultimately ending the war with Kou Empire's victory.

* * *

A week later, Hyorin's army returned to the capital.

"Hey, what's this? Why is no one welcoming us?" One of the Hwarangs grumbled, disappointed not to have a congratulatory parade readied for them.

Instead, they were approached by a squadron from Kou and were ordered by the general to drop their weapons. Hyorin's army did not wait for further explanation and immediately engaged in battle.

"Come forth, Seir!" Hyorin yelled, and her body was enveloped in a blinding light.

Along with the members of her household, Hyorin rushed to the palace and even managed to reach the throne room. However, her father, the King, had already been taken away and a different man sat on the throne.

"Who are you?!" she hollered and aimed an arrow at the red-haired man.

With head resting on his fist, he watched her with an indifferent gaze. He scoffed, "You don't even recognize the face of your enemy?"

All Hyorin needed was confirmation. She was about to release the string of her bow when something cold grazed her throat.

She cautiously looked down and found a knife—that was floating in the air with a severed hand holding it! Or at least, that's what it looked like to her. Horrified, Hyorin took a step back and almost immediately shrieked upon feeling a pull on her wrist. Her hand and Metal Vessel disappeared in a black hole and she couldn't retract it.

A voice echoed in the hall. "Don't move or you'll lose a hand."

Hyorin froze. That was definitely not an empty threat. It did seem like her hand would be cut off if she moved too much.

"Drop your weapon," ordered the same voice.

Ren Kouen silently watched from the throne as his brother made brilliant use of his newly-acquired powers to make the princess submit.

"The war had concluded a week ago. Your King and Prince had already surrendered to the Kou Empire." Kouen announced and rose a sword, which Hyorin immediately recognized to be the Metal Vessel of her older brother.

Soldiers soon entered the hall. Surrounded and left with no other choice, Hyorin released her Djinn Equip and surrendered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Short chapter! This is just to explain what happened during the war. :)

In case you did not get the part with the severed hand, when Koumei threatened Hyorin with a knaifu, he opened a portal just big enough for his arm to slip through.


	3. Chapter 3

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Kouen, the Matchmaker**

The scene returned to the busy morning.

Finally, after not being able to spot even the tip of the princess' shadow, Kouen's household members joined the fray.

"So that's where you've been hiding!" After sensing her atop the tree, Ri Seishuu used the snakes on his head to bind and drag Hyorin away from her hiding nest. The princess jolted awake at the sensation of falling. Her reflexes could only prevent her from having a few bones broken as she still hit the ground.

Hyorin groaned in pain. Ri Seishuu crossed his arms below his chest, towering over his prey with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Playtime's over, princess."

The four brought her to their master and, upon the latter's order, immediately left.

Hyorin's nervous gaze roamed around the room in a desperate attempt to distract herself from the insane pressure that sat across the table. Ren Kouen, for reasons she did not know, had been staring at her like there was no tomorrow. Minutes had already passed and words have yet to be uttered in the room. She was on the brink of losing her sanity, but dared not speak first.

 _Say something. Anything!_ Hyorin screamed in her mind.

"I've been wanting to ask you this," said Kouen, finally breaking the ice. His eyes narrowed threateningly. "Answer me, woman. Your indigo hair..."

He suddenly paused, as if deciding on the right words to say. Hyorin waited in tense silence. With an eyebrow raised, she awkwardly retorted, "What? They're natural."

"That's not it," Kouen grumbled, inwardly sighing. "You resemble Hyeonjae and Hyunchuu. Are you their full-blooded sibling?"

Hyorin froze at the mention of her departed brothers' names. "H-How did you―?"

Kouen's expression remained stoic, but the thoughts in his mind raced with excitement. _Then, that little girl from before was her?_ He smirked, pleased at the interesting turn of events. _We did meet again, Hakuren-sama, as you have foretold._

When the prince did not answer her question, Hyorin asked again. "Were you acquaintances?"

"Rivals is a better term," Kouen said and finally removed his gaze from the princess. Hyorin unconsciously sighed in relief.

"It is a shame that your brother died. He could have taught you a thing or two about rational thinking."

Hyorin flinched at his sharp words.

"I heard that you attempted to kill Koumei." Kouen stated as he stood from his seat and walked to her. Hyorin watched his every move with heightened caution, which the prince did not fail to notice. "Due to your rash actions, the second chance your father had begged for will be wasted."

She rose in alarm. "Wait! I―"

"Only fools would allow a third chance," was Kouen's merciless comment as he breezed past the princess.

Hyorin paled. She grabbed his cloak in desperation. "I'm sorry! What I did was incredibly stupid, I know, but I just wanted to save my family. Please! I'll do anything, just spare them!"

 _"I'd rather die and sacrifice my family before we become your puppets!"_

Kim Seojun's words suddenly flashed in Kouen's mind. He peered over his shoulder and looked at the princess from the corner of his eye. The trembling hands that clutched his cloak refused to let go and her eyes, despite tearful, were filled with sincerity and ever-unyielding determination.

A coy smirk formed on Kouen's lips―a clear sign of contentment on having his secret plans fulfilled. That's the answer he wanted to hear.

Kouen turned around and pointed a sword at her neck.

"Then, Kim Hyorin, I order you to marry Koumei."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves! I'll try to update at least once a week!


	4. Chapter 4

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Proposal**

Hyorin looked at Kouen, completely dumbfounded.

"Ugh, what?" she blurted out, failing to hide the disapproval in her tone.

Kouen wordlessly turned on his heel and headed to the door. Take it or leave it; he had no time to fool around. Hyorin had to grab his cloak again.

"But, why?!" she asked in panic. "I thought the marriage is between my brother and one of your sisters!"

"He clearly doesn't like idea," he replied flatly. "And, to be frank, I'd rather not have him in our family."

Hyorin watched Kouen with disbelief. Was he seriously badmouthing the Crown Prince in front of her?

"My brother will hear about this," she whispered begrudgingly. Kouen scoffed in response.

"If you're still alive by then."

"Wait!" Hyorin raised her hands defensively. _Damn, can't this man take a joke?!_ She cursed inwardly before clearing her throat. "Can you at least give me time to think?"

Kouen noticed the hesitation in her eyes and sighed. "You're someone to look down on, after all."

She was about to protest when Kouen's intimidating glare made her freeze on the spot.

"You can't save your family with such weak resolve," he hollered and raised the sword to her neck. "Decide now!"

"F-Fine!" she responded in a haste, her loud yell booming past the walls of the room.

It was only after Hyorin regained her breath did she realize the magnitude of what she had done. She paused at the sight of Kouen's satisfied smirk, disappointed at herself for letting the man provoke her.

She sighed in defeat and muttered, "Whatever. I did tell you I will do anything."

Kouen lowered his sword and returned it in its scabbard. "I have not informed Koumei of this matter. This engagement is not final until he agrees to this marriage."

At his words, Hyorin's expression brightened up. She still had a chance to escape this crazy situation! However, hope left as soon as it appeared.

"You need to propose to him," he added. "If he declines, you will die."

"Wha―?" The distraught princess wanted to scream, but resisted the urge and simply suggested, "Why don't you tell him instead?"

Kouen's smirk resurfaced. "Where's the fun in that?"

The moment Hyorin exited the room, she wanted to blow it up along with Ren Kouen using her Extreme Magic. If only she had her Metal Vessel! With gritted teeth, she wallowed in regret.

Hyorin was then escorted to a room, as ordered by the enemy prince, where she had to plan a wedding proposal. She wanted to cry. She was only 16 and wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?!

She suddenly remembered Kouen's parting words.

 _"Koumei's very hurt right now, and you have yourself to thank for that. I advise you to use very convincing methods, otherwise he won't cooperate."_

It was already late at night when Hyorin went to Koumei's room.

She peeked through the door and nodded determinedly. _When it comes to convincing someone, it has to be that, right?_

Seeing Koumei asleep, she took it as a chance to get on his bed. However, the moment she straddled his waist, the prince woke up.

Still in a daze, all that registered Koumei's mind was the princess sneaking in his room. Before he even got to reach for his Metal Vessel, his hands had already been pinned above his head. _That_ completely woke him up.

Why were they in this position? She just kicked his groins, and now she wanted the goods?! Koumei's thoughts were running wild!

Hyorin's face went closer to his, and he could feel her warm breath on his skin that was accompanied by something sharp on his throat.

 _Wait, what?_ He froze.

Hyorin whispered threateningly, "Marry me or I'll kill you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay! Author-san is a busy medical student after all! And thank you for leaving lovely reviews in the previous chapters! 'Till the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Engagement**

As soon as the sun had risen, Kim Hyorin rushed to the throne room to meet Ren Kouen. Despite the success of her marriage proposal, even a small hint of delight could not be found on her face. On the other hand, Kouen was thoroughly satisfied with the results. He immediately ordered the engagement to be announced to the public as soon as Hyorin had finished her report.

Kouen stifled a laugh. "It's impressive how you managed to make my brother agree. By convincing, I definitely did not mean that you threaten him to submission."

Hyorin resisted the urge to scoff.

"Is that so? I simply followed your example so it wouldn't go wrong," she retorted sarcastically. Kouen simply stared back in silence. Aware of her stubborn nature, he decided not to press the matter.

A clattering sound took both of their attention. Hyorin shot a look at the door and saw the Second Prince of Kou—now her _fiancé_ —enter the door.

"I knew it, you were behind this," said Koumei as he strode past Hyorin and to his older brother.

"What? Are you displeased?" asked Kouen despite knowing the answer.

"Not at all. You have my strong approval in this." Koumei revealed, surprising Hyorin.

She blinked repeatedly. But, why?! She had done so many things to him and some could even qualify her for death penalty!

Koumei glanced at Hyorin and noticed her confusion. He inwardly sighed and cleared his throat. "Aside from the Crown Prince, Princess Hyorin is the only King Vessel in Shi. Letting her, instead of the other princes, marry into the family is more beneficial for Kou."

Kouen nodded in agreement. "It's good that you understand."

He also added that his marriage would not affect the future of Kou Empire since he wouldn't be inheriting the throne. Little did he know that Kouen had other plans once they had successfully united the world.

"You're okay with marrying someone you don't love?" asked Hyorin, casting a strange look at Koumei. She was completely at lost with how lightly he took the matter at hand.

"Romantic relationships are of no primary concern to me; but if I do happen to fall in love in the future, I can simply resort to concubinage," he explained.

Koumei kept Hyorin under his measuring gaze and noted a shift in her expression. Her previous look of confusion was now replaced with discomfort. Still, without restraint, he added, "However, unlike the men who had married into our family, you're not allowed to have another lover. That would reflect badly on my reputation, after all."

Hyorin could no longer fake her composure and turned away. Simply listening to Koumei's words made her nauseous! She wanted to vomit!

He's allowed to have a concubine? She huffed in disbelief. What about her?! Will she grow old without ever knowing the joy of loving someone?

The young princess of Shi did not bother to excuse herself and simply stormed out of the room.

Kouen rested his cheek on his knuckles as his gaze wandered from the open door to his younger brother who was acting different than usual. "It's rare for you to hold a grudge on someone," he commented.

Koumei sighed. "Well, she did hit my crotch."

* * *

Hyorin was allowed to meet her parents and siblings, except for Seojun. Kouen explained that it was done to avoid the Crown Prince from discouraging her from marrying into the Ren family. And, as he had promised, the royal family no longer faced execution. However, they had to desert the capital of Shi and live in different provinces to break contact and avoid the risk of a revolution.

Koumei and Hyorin left weeks earlier than Kouen and the rest to prepare for the wedding. He used Dante Al-thais to instantly teleport them to the Imperial Palace in Rakushou.

Hyorin almost failed to realize that they had already arrived in Kou Empire. As expected of neighboring countries, they had very similar cultures. Everything almost looked the same—except for the abundant red that was the trademark of Kou.

"Then, I will see you at the wedding, Lady Hyorin."

After a few reminders from his brother, Koumei decided to approach the princess with more respect. However, when Hyorin only replied with a wary look, he immediately regretted his action.

Koumei and Hyorin went separate ways after arriving and were not allowed to meet until the wedding, as dictated by Kou Empire's tradition. The ceremony will be open to citizens of all classes, from slaves to nobles, and would undoubtedly be the most celebrated event of the year. Thus, both had to undergo intense training.

After weeks of continuous walking with proper posture, waving at a non-existent crowd, speaking in a regal manner, and acting out the rituals of the wedding, Hyorin had finally reached the end and the most important part of her training (or so her mentors had told).

"For the effective consummation of Your Highnesses' marriage," said one matron as she reached for a box and lifted the lid, showing Hyorin dried tea leaves. "We will be serving a special tea. It will most definitely increase both of your stamina and help you have a delightful night."

Needless to say, the matrons and Hyorin had different definitions for _stamina_.

Increase stamina? Hyorin scoffed inwardly. Hah! She wasn't the one who needed that tea!

"Give that person an extra dose. With his stamina already in a miserable state, he won't last with just that," commented Hyorin, unaware of the trouble she had just invited herself in. The mentors bowed with a smile, as they were more than happy to heed her order.

Hyorin was then handed a book which she was told to review before going to bed.

"Please take note of the positions that are said to help in conceiving a baby boy," said the matron, which sadly fell on deaf ears.

When Hyorin returned to her room, she immediately opened the book and was surprised by the abundance of illustrations that seemed to be a variation of wrestling moves.

Why would the matron give her this? Hyorin tried to picture her and Koumei doing one move where she was crouching on the floor with Koumei pulling her arms from the back.

That looked painful. She winced in thought and turned to the next page.

"Ah, I did this just recently!" Hyorin exclaimed upon seeing a figure of a woman straddling a man's hips. It was similar to how she restrained Koumei back in Shi.

Hyorin scanned the remaining pages and was insulted by the lack of moves where the woman had the upper hand. She disregarded the book as horrendously sexist before throwing it across the room.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

The most awaited wedding will be in the next chapter! What will happen during their first night as husband and wife?

For those who did not read the manga, Kouen originally intended to pass the crown to Koumei once they had united the world. (Ch.294)


	6. Chapter 6

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Wedding** (01)

 **It's wedding day!** The public had gathered in the wide courtyard of the Imperial Palace of Kou, their eyes wandering in anticipation of the regal couple that was to be wed. Soon enough, Hyorin and Koumei appeared from the west and east gates, respectively. Arriving at the point of rendezvous, the groom held out his hand—the cue for the bride to alight her sedan chair.

Hyorin could barely see from her red embroidered veil, but the moment she was close enough to see Koumei's face, she almost screamed in shock.

Together, hand in hand, they climbed the grand stairway to meet the Imperial Family.

"This is unfair. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Hyorin grumbled. Koumei only glanced at her questioningly.

"Where's the real Ren Koumei?"

It was almost a feat how her idiocy did not faze the young prince. After hearing how she mistook a Kama Sutra for a wrestling guide, Koumei was certain that nothing could surprise him anymore. He simply averted his gaze and focused on the flight of stairs.

However, the tenacious Hyorin refused to go down without a fight. She abruptly stopped in her tracks, forcing him to do the same. The entirety of Kou stared at them in confusion.

"Milady," he started with a sigh. "I _am_ Ren Koumei."

"But you look too good to be him!"

Kouen barely managed to resist a laugh when he noticed Koumei roll his eyes. He and the other members of the Imperial Family were too far to hear the conversation, but the First Prince had a good guess of what's going on.

"What is Mei-nii doing?" Kouha, youngest of the three brothers, asked as he watched the couple with furrowed eyebrows.

Koumei finally turned to look at Hyorin. "Forgive me if I had surpassed your low expectations, but make-up exists for a reason."

"But make-up isn't capable of a miracle!" she argued.

Koumei's patience had almost reached its limit. So, before he could succumb to the temptation of pushing his bride down the stairs, he simply let go of her hand and walked up.

"Wait!" Hyorin protested and pulled the end of his robes _too_ forcefully than she had intended to.

It was a dreadful moment for Koumei as he slowly felt his center of gravity shift to his back and, in a second, his feet was off the ground. Everyone gasped in unison as they watched the Second Imperial Prince slip off the stairs.

However, in one swift movement, Hyorin caught Koumei by the waist. She immediately apologized and upon receiving no reply, she tightened her grip on him and pulled him closer. Just as she was about to speak, a gust of wind tossed her veil into the air and revealed her face for the entirety of Kou to see.

"Hey, are you okay?" was Hyorin's panicked inquiry.

It might have been due to shock, but at that moment, Koumei could not perceive Hyorin as anything else but beautiful.

When he finally regained his senses as well as his footing, he took her hand again. This time, she did not protest and simply followed his lead.

"Indeed, cosmetics are capable of miracles," Koumei muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Had to divide the chapter to two parts or else it would have been too long. Part 2, coming soon! Happy holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Wedding** (02)

When the wedding and reception had ended, Koumei and Hyorin headed to their room. After both had drunk the nuptial wine and had Hyorin's phoenix crown removed, all of the attendants were excused to leave the two alone.

"Geez, that was tiring!" Hyorin whined while stretching her aching neck. "We didn't even get to eat because we were too busy greeting everyone."

She sat behind the round table filled with food while Koumei headed for the bed. "Lady Hyorin, I'll be going to sleep now."

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"I'm all good," answered Koumei. Hyorin simply hummed in approval, her mouth already full of the food she had been craving for the whole day.

"Ah, by the way," he stopped at the doorway and turned to his wife. "Don't drink the—"

 **GULP.**

Koumei instantly froze at the sound of Hyorin finishing her cup of tea. She even gave a satisfied sigh before dramatically slamming the cup on the table.

"Weren't you informed of what they'll be putting in there?" he asked in disbelief.

Hyorin blinked, confused of the sudden change in Koumei's complexion. "It's a tea that will increase stamina, right? I'm tired so I drank it. You should too. You're as pale as a ghost!"

No! That stamina was meant to be used for something entirely different! Koumei rubbed the back of his head and inwardly sighed. He was about to rush to the bed to escape his wife's incoming waves of lust when Hyorin's words instantly put him to a halt.

"If you won't drink yours, can I just take it?" she said, already reaching for his cup. Koumei almost tripped on his way back to the table as he desperately snatched it away. Hyorin looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and he chuckled nervously.

"I'll drink it before going to sleep," was his simple explanation. "Good night, milady."

Once seated on the bed, the prince poured the contents on a nearby flower pot.

Koumei was already lying on the bed, about to divulge in a pleasure that work had denied from him for a long time, when a memory suddenly flashed in his mind.

 _"Marry me or I'll kill you."_

That's right! That woman could climb up on him, restrain him, and do whatever she wanted once he had fallen asleep. He could get killed or, worse, get her pregnant! It was a critical time for them. Subjugation of the west was about to start, and Koumei couldn't afford to be distracted. He immediately sat up and walked back to his wife.

That was the third time he got back, Hyorin thought. "Are you going to sleep or what?"

"I'm going to eat first," Koumei said and joined her at the table.

"Is the food to your liking?" he asked, starting a conversation.

Unbeknownst to him, the girl he had married was a gourmand. So, when Hyorin responded with an enthusiastic nod and a child-like grin, Koumei was stunned to silence. His impression of her began to change. He thought, maybe his wife wasn't that bad?

 ** _Boy, was he wrong._**

In the middle of their conversation, Hyorin suddenly started removing her outer robes.

Koumei's eyes widened in alarm. He asked warily, "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you feeling hot?" she said while fanning her neck with a hand. Koumei inwardly cursed. The tea was starting to take effect!

He decided to feign ignorance. "No, I'm quite thin which makes me more susceptible to the cold. I don't feel hot at all."

"So," Hyorin threw him a threatening glare. "You're implying that I'm fat?"

For a famous tactician, it was rare for Koumei to commit a blunder. He mentally scolded himself for mentioning weight in front of a woman. He definitely did not want to be a dad, but he didn't want to be _dead_ either!

"Not at all," he replied in defense. "I have merely witnessed your physical prowess so I assumed you have a sturdy body."

Hyorin nodded with a satisfied grin. What she did after was something that Koumei did not expect. She suddenly rolled her sleeves and pulled the skirt of her dress to show her well-toned arms and legs.

"Not bad, right?" she asked. Koumei only gave a nervous smile and gulped obscurely. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Slowly, the gleam in Hyorin's eyes faded and her head hung low.

"My older brother was the one who taught me how to fight," she stated solemnly, before looking up to meet Koumei's gaze. "In exchange for my cooperation, you allowed my family to live. Are they doing fine?"

"Yes," he answered sincerely. "Though we might have had them separated to avoid a rebellion, I assure you that we're taking good care of your family."

"I see. Thank you," Hyorin muttered. "—is that what you expected me to say, asshole?!

Koumei watched Hyorin's sudden change of mood with a blank expression. She was bawling while slamming her fists on the table, and he was sure it would be soon his turn to get hit if he didn't do anything!

"Lady Hyorin, please calm down!" He tried to reason with her, before throwing a quick glance at the empty cup that was now rolling on the floor. What the hell did they put in there? His wife was acting like a violent drunkard!

"This wouldn't have happened if you redheads didn't invade my country!" Hyorin lunged at Koumei who hurried out of his seat to escape. He was shocked, however, when she pulled him in a tight embrace instead of knocking him unconscious.

Koumei looked at the arms that encircled his waist and glanced at the woman behind him. She had her face buried on his back, making her expression indiscernible.

Hyorin mumbled something against his back. Koumei blinked. "W-What?"

"I said," she took a deep breath and exclaimed at the top of her lungs, "I hate you, mophead!"

It all happened in a flash. Koumei felt a powerful pull on his waist. He was hoisted up in the air and his surroundings became inverted. Then, everything went black.

Unbeknownst to the prince, his wife was a gourmand _and_ a professional wrestler.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review (and pray for Koumei's possible injured neck, thanks to Hyorin's suplex)! Love lots!


	8. Chapter 8

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Poison Cooking**

When Koumei woke up, his head felt like it had been cracked into two. He slowly examined his surroundings and realized that he and the _wrestler_ he had married had fallen asleep on the ground.

He sighed, relieved to at least have their clothes intact. It seemed like his wife had not done anything inappropriate to him while he was unconscious. Still, it was necessary for a newly-married couple to present an evidence of their successful consummation as such was a custom in Kou Empire.

Koumei gave Hyorin a thoughtful look. After making sure that she remained in deep slumber, he slowly leaned towards her vulnerable figure.

• • •

Hyorin was awakened by repeated distress calls. She slowly opened her eyes and found three chambermaids peering down at her with worry.

"Milady, the Empress will be in her garden soon," one explained. "Please allow us to assist you in your preparations."

Indeed, it was also part of the tradition for the husband and wife to greet the Emperor and Empress after the night of the wedding. Hyorin glanced around the room and assumed that Koumei had already gone to see the Emperor. She immediately changed into a new set of robes and allowed them to fix her hair and the rest of her appearance. She dozed off in the process, making her fail to see _something_ that easily reduced her maids into a blushing mess.

Soon enough, Hyorin reached the Empress' Palace. A eunuch announced her presence and she was allowed to enter the garden. She proceeded to the gazebo where the Empress and the Imperial Princesses had gathered, and it seemed that she was the last to arrive.

She strode to the center and bowed before Gyokuen, the Empress of Kou Empire. "Greetings, Your Majesty."

Everyone's attention was directed to Hyorin. Most of them gave her looks of wary, while the others with clearer vision blushed at the sight of _love bites_ on her neck.

"I-Is that a hickey?" asked the Third Princess in disbelief. On the other hand, the Fourth Princess laughed, obviously amused.

"Wow, I didn't know Second Brother had it in him!"

Gyokuen noticed it too and simply chuckled. She rose from her seat, walked to her daughter-in-law, and took her hands in hers. "No need for pleasantries, child. You can call me Mother."

Hyorin gave Gyokuen a confused stare.

She answered flatly, "But you're not my mother nor Koumei's."

A snort was heard amongst the crowd. If the red-haired princesses didn't like her before, they definitely did now. Still, they had appearances to keep and pretended to side with Gyokuen. "Sister-in-law, please be mindful of your words," said the Second Princess. "The Empress may not be our or your mother by blood, but she is the matriarch of this country."

Hyorin quickly reflected on her tactless answer and apologized.

The gathering ended after an hour, and Hyorin was approached by a certain woman. She was the only one who possessed a different hair color among the princesses, allowing Hyorin to recognize her with ease.

"Lady Hyorin, would you like to join me for lunch? Only if you won't be eating with Lord Koumei, of course," asked Hakuei with a smile. Hyorin had no prior appointments and immediately accepted her invitation.

Chu'un, as ordered by Koumei, remained by Hyorin's side. He slowly leaned towards his mistress' ear after the First Imperial Princess had disappeared from sight.

"Milady, Princess Hakuei's cooking is well-known for its—" he paused hesitantly, " _eccentric_ taste. Please with proceed with caution."

Unbeknownst to the people of Kou, the young Princess of Shi was a gourmand. New flavors attracted her and were not something that she found repulsive. Hyorin simply nodded in recognition of his words.

* * *

The sun soon soared high in the sky and Hyorin found herself drooling in front of a table filled with enticing dishes. She hastily took a seat across Hakuei, who only chuckled at her obvious excitement.

Oh, how looks could be deceiving! Chu'un pitied the unsuspecting newcomer.

"Chu'un," called Hakuei. "Feel free to join us."

"I dare not overstep my bounds, Your Highness." He gave her a short bow before exiting the gazebo in a haste.

After thanking Hakuei for the meal, Hyorin took a bite. However, the instant the food landed on her tongue, she wanted to hurl!

 _What the hell is this? Was this made by the devil himself?!_ She inwardly cursed after her mouth had been numbed to paralysis. Hyorin couldn't even understand what it tasted like. It was simply... disgusting in every way possible!

A sudden thought came over her and her eyes widened in alarm. Was the food poisoned?!

She quickly glanced at the woman across the table who was obviously enjoying the same meal. When Hakuei looked up from her plate and met Hyorin's gaze, she smiled. "Is it to your liking?"

Hyorin was about to yell a brutal _NO_ when she added with a bashful smile, "I personally prepared these for you."

Ah, the guilt trip.

"I thought you would be lonely so I tried some recipes from Shi," she further explained. "Since this is a welcome gift, it had a touch of Kou in it."

Obviously, it was a horrendous idea.

Unable to bear with the food in her mouth but also not allowed to spit it out, Hyorin forced it down her throat. She wanted to scream and insult the blasphemous food that dared harm her tongue, but the happenings of earlier reminded her otherwise. She had to avoid being tactless and inform Hakuei of the truth by using considerate words.

Saying outright that it tasted bad might come off as rude. Hyorin nodded and decided to be subtle.

"This is—" she started tearfully, "the first time I have tasted something like _this_."

Hakuei watched her with eyes full of sympathy. Misled by Hyorin's words, she believed that her sister-in-law was fed poorly back in her country. "Please eat more. I can always cook for you if you loved it that much."

 _I_ _ **don't**_ _love it! When did I say that!_ Hyorin barely managed to stop an outburst. "No, I—"

Hakuei tilted her head as she awaited her next words. She looked so endearing, Hyorin wanted to scream. If only she was half as annoying as Koumei, stating the truth would have been a lot easier!

"There's no need to hold back. We're sisters now," Hakuei assured and reached for her hands.

"To be honest, I don't get along well with my stepsisters. They seem to be too wary of me." Her smile seemed solemn until she faced Hyorin. "So, I'm really glad to share a meal with a fellow lady like this."

And, at that, Hyorin surrendered to her conscience. Damn it all. She would just bear with the taste and finish at least one plate.

However, the moment she took a second bite, she passed out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Rest in peace, Ren Hyorin. :-( To those who might be wondering where Hakuryuu was, he immediately ran away after hearing that his sister cooked lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Adorable Brother**

 _It was a stormy night. The palace was eerily quiet and all that could be heard amidst the sharp thunder cracks were the pacing footsteps of a small child._

 _"Brother!" the girl shouted as she opened the door to the Crown Prince's quarters. Another lightning pierced through the raging skies, illuminating a scene that should have been kept hidden in the dark._

 _Surrounded by a pool of blood was her eldest brother, who remained unmoving on the ground, already lifeless._

 _"Brother?" she repeated, but the one who responded to her desperate call was the man standing beside the fallen prince._

 _He slowly faced her and his blue irises glowered dangerously._

 _"Princess?"_

Hyorin gasped for breath and her eyes instantly flew open. The nightmare that previously plagued her, however, had been easily tossed out of her mind when her gaze met a pair of curious, blinking eyes. She froze in confusion.

What in the world was her youngest brother-in-law doing in her bed?

"Oh, you're awake!" exclaimed Ren Kouha as he finally lifted his head away.

Chu'un, upon hearing the commotion, rushed to Hyorin's side. He breathed out a sigh of relief upon seeing her regain consciousness. "Milady, are you well?"

"What happened?" she muttered in a daze.

He quickly explained what transpired during her shared meal with the First Princess and how it ended tragically with her fainting. "Two hours had passed since the sun had set, milady. You have been asleep since lunch."

Hyorin was immediately overcome with an urge to hurl. The simple memory of the taste was enough to reduce her to tears.

A chuckle averted her attention back to the prince. "Man, you slept like a log! Her cooking really got you, huh?"

She gave him a curious look. "Why are you here, Prince Kouha?"

"I'm here in my brother's stead. Mei-nii is in a meeting so he won't be able to come."

Hyorin simply hummed, showing no interest whether Koumei cared for her or not. Kouha grinned. "That aside, you're more reserved than I thought you would be. Is Mei-nii lying to us?"

She instantly frowned and clicked her tongue. What the hell was her crazy husband telling everyone?!

The young prince laughed upon noticing her unmasked irritation. "Don't worry. Aside from me and En-nii, nobody knows that you suplexed him on the night of your wedding!"

Chu'un choked audibly and an awkward silence filled the room. Hyorin glanced at her attendant before throwing a look of dismay at Kouha.

"Ah, my bad."

He shrugged his shoulders. She could only sigh at his _accidental_ slip of the tongue.

"Hey, sister-in-law, wanna spar?" suggested Kouha out of the blue.

"Huh?" she paused in surprise. The beautiful prince did not strike her as the type who liked to fight. Hyorin assumed, if Kouen was the strong brother and Koumei was the smart one, Kouha had to be the adorable who detested violence!

Chu'un immediately interjected. "Prince Kouha."

"Oh, right," he waved his hand dismissively. "She's not feeling well."

"No, I'm fine. I regained my energy by sleeping a lot!" Hyorin exclaimed and excitedly left the bed. Chu'un, despite reluctant, handed her a sword.

It had been a while since her last workout—if she didn't want to turn rusty, she had to move! Also, participating in a little practice session with the younger prince wouldn't hurt, right?

Needless to say, Hyorin was in for a _treat_.

The two stepped out into the garden beside the room.

Hyorin eyed Kouha worriedly when one of his attendants handed him a humongous sword that resembled an executioner's blade. It seemed too heavy to be wielded by an average person, much less a young boy! She was about to protest when Kouha wordlessly grabbed the hilt and lifted the sword without effort.

Hyorin almost lost an arm after the prince jumped into the air and mercilessly swung his blade down at her. Her utter shock and disbelief caused her to momentarily freeze as the image of the adorable prince shattered in her mind. She was only able to dodge at the last second with the help of her trained reflexes.

"Geez!" Kouha whined. "Why are you spacing out?"

Hyorin's face had gone blank. It was only her first day in the inner palace, but she almost died twice—and by the hands of her in-laws, at that! She wanted to cry. She wasn't informed that the family she had married into was full of psychopaths!

The young princess decided to unsheathe her sword. She should at least block his blows if she wanted to see the next sunrise.

Kouha charged at her for the second time and Hyorin was surprised by the intensity of his attacks. She was almost hit by the back of her own blade when she moved to block his sword. Also, his expression while they sparred gave her the chills. He wore an elated smile all while he aimed his sword at her!

Hyorin mourned in her mind. The battle would not end until someone emerged victorious, and she would have been long reduced to cubes if Kouha won. With calculated steps, she managed to shorten the distance between them and swung her sword upwards to deflect his weapon into the air.

Chu'un's mouth was agape as he watched the blade land in a crash. It was the first saw time he saw someone disarm the Third Prince by _tossing_ his humongous sword in the air. What incredible strength!

Kouha rose his arms in defeat.

"You're good!" he laughed, his cheerful aura regained. Hyorin returned her sword to its scabbard. "Let's go at it again next time, Hyo-nee!"

She blinked. "Hyo-nee?"

The young prince nodded enthusiastically. "In Kou, _hyo_ means indigo. You are named after the color of your hair, right?"

Hyorin paused thoughtfully. In Shi Kingdom, everyone with the blood of the royal family possessed the distinct _abyss indigo_ eyes, but only those born with hair of the same color inherited the _Hyeo/Hyo_ name, like her and her deceased eldest brother.

"Sure, I guess?" she replied.

Chu'un noticed the troubled look on her face. He quickly approached her and whispered, "Milady, the prince only gives nicknames to those who gained his recognition. It is a special treatment."

Hyorin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He just tried to cut off her arm! That, in its own way, was very _special_ , alright!

Kouha suddenly clung unto her. "Play with me, Hyo-nee. I'm so bored!"

It was only then did Hyorin remember that Kouha was only a twelve-year old boy. He was finally acting his age. Maybe, she assumed, that what she had seen earlier was simply a consequence of a dysfunctional environment. After all, royalties such as themselves tended to become lonely and distorted in the confines of the palace.

Hyorin decided to give him a chance.

"Okay, but let's eat first. I'm starving," she said, but almost immediately gasped. "Oh, but I'll cook!"

Yes, there was absolutely no way she would let anything blasphemous land on her tongue again!

Kouha looked hesitant. "Ehh, but can you cook?"

"Of course!" Hyorin declared rather proudly. This time, it was Kouha who was in for a treat. A _real and tasty_ treat.

"Don't say that. If you compare your food with Hakuei's, everyone would be a good cook," he said and shook his head with a tired sigh.

Hyorin pouted angrily. "Mine is the real deal!"

The young prince cracked up at her pitiful expression. "Okay, I get it, Hyo-nee. Just make sure it tastes good or I'll kill you!"

Hyorin was sure of two things: his last statement wasn't a joke, and that she had really, and _unfortunately_ , married into a family of psychopaths.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Kouha is just 12 while Hyorin is 16. The introduction arc is done so we're already having flashbacks of Hyorin's childhood and a few mentions of the Shi Royal Family!

Anyway, I want to ask for your opinions. Is it better that I stick to purely English and avoid putting Japanese terms since Kou Empire is pretty much Chinese, not Japanese. Do I put Brother Mei and Sister Hyo instead of Mei-nii and Hyo-nee? What do you guys think?

Also, thank you for the lovely reviews. My heart is full every time I hear your thoughts on the story. Thank you so much! Love lots!


	10. Chapter 10

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: First Dinner**

Koumei was tending to the unending pile of paperwork on his desk when his youngest brother stormed into his office _again_. It had been three days since Hyorin collapsed after dining with Hakuei and met Kouha. He heard from Chu'un that his brother had been visiting her since then to taste the delicious food that the princess cooked herself.

"Listen, Mei-nii. Today's meal was great as well!" exclaimed Kouha as he slumped on a couch located on the other side of the room. He spoke fine details of the sumptuous dish that Koumei could almost taste it himself.

His stomach grumbled. He had not eaten since yesterday, after all.

Koumei inwardly sighed. He and Kouha had both tried to maim the foreign princess at one point—the latter was even more daring or so he had heard—so how come it was the brother getting the delicious food, while the husband received nothing but an overkill suplex?

"I'm an idiot," he muttered beneath his breath. How could he compare himself and dare say be jealous of his twelve-year-old brother?

Kouha eyed Koumei worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He gave him a small, tired smile. "Hearing your stories just made me a bit hungry."

The younger prince perked up and an excited smile appeared on his face. "You should see Hyo-nee then!"

 _Ah._ Koumei was suddenly reminded of the other reason he never got to eat her delicious meals. Of course, because he was avoiding the cook herself!

Should he finally meet her again? It did seem that his wife was fairing well in her relationships with his siblings. Perhaps, her anger had already subsided?

With a small decisive nod, Koumei decided to give it a try. He called for an attendant. "Tell Chu'un that I will have supper with my wife."

* * *

It was already late in the evening when Koumei managed to finish his work and return to their shared residence.

"Pardon me for being late, Lady Hyorin. I've been been busy."

Hyorin simply gave the prince a blank stare as he entered the room. "Oh. I thought you died somewhere on your way here. Shame."

Koumei was stunned to silence. He finally understood the difference between him and his younger siblings, and the reason she despised him so much. _He_ was the reason behind the fall of her kingdom. It was him and his newly-acquired Djinn that ultimately ended the war in Kou's favor.

Koumei silently reprimanded himself. It was so obvious, how could it slip from his mind? He immediately regretted returning to the residence and was about to excuse himself when Hyorin spoke.

"Take a seat. I'll serve the food."

She hated him, but still heeded to his request to prepare him a meal? Koumei was confused. Nevertheless, he decided to stay.

He obediently sat and watched Hyorin, along with a few chambermaids, line the dishes on the table. Upon seeing and catching a scent of the food, he almost immediately drooled. Most of them were Oriental dishes that he was familiar with, but there were also a few foreign cuisines that he had never seen before. What an amazing variety!

Hyorin wordlessly took a seat beside the prince and personally served him food. At her actions, Koumei noticeably stiffened. He was expecting her to seat as far as possible from him and leave the rest to the servants.

Why was she acting sweet all of a sudden? Was she plotting something?

An idea crossed his mind. "This better not be poisoned," he warned, "I am clearly aware of your distaste towards me."

Hyorin made an offended look. "Excuse me? If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it the moment you stepped inside this room!"

Koumei gave no reply and continued to watch her skeptically. His gaze then wandered to the chambermaids and he noticed the elated expression on their faces. What, did they look like a happy couple to them or something?

"Hey." Hyorin poked his right cheek with a chopstick. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Koumei gulped and reached for a juicy piece of duck meat. He then carefully took a bite and was more than ready to spit out the food, albeit undignified, if he sensed that something was off. However, what greeted his tongue was something that he did not expect and never experienced—a taste of _heaven_.

"This is... delicious!" he exclaimed with eyes widened. Koumei had never tasted such a delicious dish in his life. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that his wife was better than the imperial chefs!

Hyorin sneered like an idiot. Apparently, her plan was to make her miserable husband acknowledge her cooking. In a way, it would feel like she won, even though they weren't battling or anything.

"Really?" she prodded. Koumei turned to her and nodded earnestly. His usual tired eyes were now glimmering with profound joy. It was such a rare sight.

Hyorin felt her heart skip a beat and a small blush crept on her cheeks. She had never seen someone like her cooking that much before! However, unbeknownst to her, Koumei was famished and had not eaten since yesterday. While her meals were indeed delicious, as the saying goes, hunger is the best spice.

Hyorin barely touched her food as she watched her husband eat. She even explained to him each dish, and that some of the recipes originated from distant countries such as Heliohapt and Reim.

After another set of serving, Koumei was finally done. He softly clapped his hands in gratitude and breathed out a sigh of bliss. Hyorin then stood from her seat and leaned towards him. "Um, I can cook for you again!"

Koumei was surprised at her declaration. Were they finally becoming a good husband and wife?

"Really? Thank y—"

"Only if you beg," she added with a contrasting heartwarming smile.

Koumei stared at her blankly. He was honestly amazed at her unyielding feelings of hatred towards him.

He paused to think of a proper response. After having a taste of her meals, Koumei was sure that he could no longer eat anything else. Everything would simply fall short to the delectability of her cooking. It was that addicting!

However, there was no way the Second Imperial Prince of Kou would beg for a meal. He was not a glutton! He was a _tactician_. And, surely, there were other ways to urge his wife to cook for him everyday, right?

Koumei gave her a small smile in return. "I'm alright, Lady Hyorin. I mean, it's not even _that_ good."

From the side of the room, the chambermaids eyed the prince with disbelief. The grains of rice that were scattered on the sides of his lips made him look less convincing. The man was obviously lying.

However, Hyorin was too distracted with the insult to notice his pretense. Her face flushed red due to embarrassment.

"What? You looked like you were enjoying yourself just now!"

"Indeed, it was delicious, but I'm sure I can find something better."

It was a lie. Koumei was certain that nothing could top the dishes that she made.

"Still, thank you for the meal, Lady Hyorin." He gave her a short bow, before heading to the exit and closing the door in her face.

Hyorin's fists trembled in anger. She took a deep breath and screamed loud enough to be heard from the corridor. "Ren Koumei! Just you wait, I'll serve you the best food everyday until you die from too much happiness!"

Needless to say, his plan worked perfectly.

Koumei walked away with a satisfied smiled as he readied himself for his impending, wonderful death.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Or a knife on his chest. Fortunately, our Hyorin can do both.


	11. Chapter 11

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Unexpected Conflict (1)**

Rushed footsteps echoed inside the office of the Second Prince of Kou. It had become the common occurrence after a certain challenge was made between the newlywed imperial couple.

"Ren Koumei!" A loud thud shattered another peaceful morning that the prince was enjoying. He looked from the scrolls on his table towards the entrance where his wife, Ren Hyorin, stood with a tray on both hands. Their gazes met—her fiery ones against his tired own.

Koumei inwardly sighed as he watched her storm inside the room. He was sure he would soon mistake her for a horse if she would continue kicking his door so barbarically.

"Good morning, Lady Hyorin," he greeted after forcefully swallowing sarcasm down his throat. "I'm looking forward to what you've prepared for me this time."

"Yes, you should." Hyorin sneered and excitedly pushed the tray to his direction. "It's your favorite, smoked squid!"

Koumei's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know my favorite food?"

"I asked Chu'un," she explained while arranging the dishes on the table and moving the scrolls to another side. "I prepared it in *Kina style so it would be light and perfect for your breakfast. I'm sure you'll love it."

From the corner of the room, a group of chambermaids could be seen smiling from ear to ear as they watched what they deemed to be a simple yet playful game between a busy husband and his caring wife.

"Well then. I shall humbly receive this meal." Koumei placed his hands together before reaching for the chopsticks. Unbeknownst to everyone, his excitement was over the roof, but, of course, he made sure that his expression did not betray him. After all, he wouldn't want the challenge to end and Hyorin would stop cooking for him, would he?

Koumei finished the meal with inhuman speed. That was, by far, the most delicious dish she had served him! However, almost immediately, the prince started to sweat bullets. Hyorin noticed his pale expression and hastily stepped forward.

"What? Why do you look sick?" she asked worriedly.

Koumei shut his mouth close and even moved his left hand to cover it. Why? It was to keep himself from praising the godly cooking of his wife. He was sure that if his lips would even part for a few centimeters, his true feelings would spill out like a waterfall. He could not let that happen. The challenge must not end, he repeatedly reminded himself!

However, from Hyorin's point of view, it looked like he wanted to vomit. "No way." Wearing a brokenhearted expression, she took a step back. "It was disgusting?"

She tasted the food herself and it was good! Her eyes widened when the harsh realization came upon her. Could it be... that her tongue was damaged after her encounter with Hakuei?

Her shoulders dropped and she muttered dejectedly, "Should I quit cooking?"

"No!" Koumei stood from his seat in a haste. Hyorin gave him a dumbfounded look. Upon realizing his uncharacteristic outburst, he cleared his throat. "The meal was not bad, but it leaves much room for improvement."

The prince sighed in relief when his wife regained her spirits. At that moment, he could not help but wonder how long he could keep up the farce, since his act was becoming less convincing as the day went by. He needed to find another way to persuade her to cook for him because he was obviously losing the challenge that he came up with himself.

...

On her way back to the kitchen, Hyorin looked at the empty cup on the tray. It was her first time to put it there and it seemed that she was successful in not letting Koumei notice what _it_ was.

She sighed in exhaustion. Maybe the drink destroyed the meal, after all? What a shame. And she did her best to hide the bitter taste of that _thing_.

Hyorin shrugged her shoulders as she cleared her mind of busy thoughts. What was important was that he drank _it_.

* * *

Weeks later, a meeting to discuss the subjugation of the west was held inside the palace of Kou Empire. All of the important people—the princes, the ministers and generals—had gathered in one room. However, the expected rise in tension was nowhere to be found; instead, a gleeful atmosphere lingered as everyone took notice of the obvious improvement in the complexion of the Second Imperial Prince.

"Your Highness' aura has changed," praised one of the ministers as he greeted Koumei. The others followed his lead and engaged in small talk while waiting for the arrival of the Emperor.

"Indeed, the life of a newlywed is enviable. It's so good to be young!"

"No wonder the prince is in such a good mood. A tamed wife equates to a happy life!"

The last comment nearly gave Koumei a good laugh. He shot a glance at his older brother and, as expected, Kouen had an almost inconceivable sneer on his face.

Using a submissive phrase such as "a tamed wife" to describe the Princess of Shi was downright hilarious. Despite her looks and young age, the girl was a former general and a Metal Vessel user. Kouen was sure that if Hyorin would perform the same suplex on those old, cunning ministers, at least one of them would die.

"Thank you," Koumei replied. "I will make sure your _praises_ reach my wife as well."

However, it seemed that some of them were wise enough to look past her outward appearance. After the meeting, Koumei was approached by the Prime Minister of Kou.

"Does the former princess of Shi provide Your Highness with food herself?" he asked without beating around the bush.

Koumei confirmed it in the same direct manner. The minister became skeptical. "She's a princess, milord. One is usually not capable of doing such a tedious chore. I'm afraid that this is simply an act to gain your favor while hiding their ill intentions. Please exercise caution."

The man was obviously hinting that Hyorin will attempt to poison the prince. Koumei cast his gaze downwards in thought. It would be a lie if he said that he never considered such a thing. However, there was something that his wife did that made his doubts fly out of the window.

"I will," he simply answered to acknowledge the good will of the minister.

* * *

The challenge continued on for another week until a certain incident happened.

Koumei had just finished his meal and was silently enjoying the tea that his wife prepared for him when he suddenly started coughing aggressively. Hyorin shot him a look of disbelief.

"Are you a kid? Drink it slo—" Her words were instantly caught in her throat when she noticed blood dripping from his mouth.

Koumei followed her line of sight. It was only then did he notice the peril that he was in. "What…" was the last thing he muttered before passing out.

Hyorin caught him before he could fall to the ground. Still in shock, all she was able to do was attempt to shake him to consciousness. "Hey! Why are you...?"

Chu'un, who was standing guard outside, heard the commotion and immediately rushed inside the room. Upon seeing his master in a dire state, he instantly went pale.

"Lord Koumei!" he hollered and his eyes caught sight of the cup that fell with the prince. A horrifying thought crossed his mind and he slowly looked at the woman in front of him. "M-Milady, how could you—?"

"What?" Hyorin failed to recognize the meaning behind his words until he pulled Koumei out of her grasp. She tried to reach out to them, but Chu'un only slapped her hand away. "No, it's not what you think! I did not poison him!"

However, her pleas for innocence were left unheard after a group of people rushed inside the room to help the fallen prince. Hyorin was then detained in the dungeon.

* * *

 **Footnotes:** *Kina is the equivalent of Japan in Magi universe. Japanese breakfast usually involves a cup of rice, miso soup, a side dish, and the main dish.

 **Author's Note:**

I guess this would be the last of Shokugeki no Hyorin? (lol) I intended to post one long chapter, but since I'll be going back to school tomorrow, I decided to divide it into two parts.

Who do you think is the culprit? Is it Hyorin, the Prime Minister or someone else entirely?


	12. Chapter 12

**It Started With A Kick** (Magi/マギ Fanfiction: Ren Koumei x OC)

Standard disclaimers apply! I do not own Magi or any of its characters, only Hyorin and other original characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Unexpected Conflict (2)**

Hyorin's life as a prisoner did not last long. After three days, Koumei regained consciousness, and the first thing he did was to ask for her presence.

"The Second Prince calls for you." A voice echoed past the bars. A loud click soon followed and the prison door opened.

Still brooding on her bed, Hyorin merely glanced at the guard who was supposed to usher her outside, before almost snapping her neck to take a better look at the supposed stranger. She looked him up and down.

The man was dressed like a normal soldier, but something about him was suspicious. Maybe, it was due to the fact that he looked _just like_ the First Prince of Kou?

"What are you doing here in that get-up, Ren Kouen?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged and monotonously answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hyorin gave him a look of disbelief. How could he feign ignorance when his entire face was visible for the world to see?

"Stop pretending," she grunted, her sleepless nights were starting to affect her mood. "Your presence is too big to be covered by that stupid helmet."

Seeing that he could no longer fool her, Kouen simply sighed in defeat and stepped away from the door. "Just shut up and follow me. Koumei is waiting for you."

Despite her obvious confusion, Hyorin did as told. As they walked towards the exit of the dungeon, Kouen watched the young princess from the corner of his eye. It seemed that his brother's wife had a difficult time inside her cell, seeing how deep the creases had formed beneath her eyes.

* * *

The moment Hyorin stepped inside a familiar office, all of the tension that had built up in her body disappeared.

"You're awake," she said in a surprised tone. There, in the usual spot in front of an unending pile of scrolls sat Ren Koumei, tending to his missed readings and paperwork.

Hyorin turned away and discreetly signed in relief. "That's good..."

Unbeknownst to her, Koumei had been watching her the moment she entered the room. It was only after seeing her reaction did he fully confirm her innocence. He jested, "I thought you would be more disappointed."

"What? No!" Hyorin stepped forward with a hand on her chest. "I'm not the one who poisoned—"

"I know. I'm just kidding," he said with a small smile.

His unexpected response only fueled her confusion. Koumei took this as a signal to start their discussion. "Both of us were targets in this incident," he revealed without batting an eyelid. "It was an assassination attempt on me, and the perpetrator tried to frame you. They wanted to get rid of _us_."

Hyorin was dumbfounded. There were a lot of questions forming in her mind, but she missed the chance to ask them as Koumei immediately continued his explanation.

"That is why I particularly asked my brother to bring you here," he said, and she stole a glance at Kouen who was still in his third-rate soldier get-up. "At this point, anyone in the palace can be an enemy. The only ones I trust are Chu'un and my brothers. However, my subordinate is still wary of you, which resulted to this."

Hyorin nodded in understanding. Of course, Kouha was also out of the question since he was too petite to pretend to be a soldier.

"I personally fetched you because if the enemy sees an opportunity, they will kill you for sure," Kouen added relentlessly.

"Wait. Why is this even happening?" Hyorin could already feel a migraine coming.

Koumei shrugged. "Who knows. There are many possible motives behind their actions. Though, the one that currently stands out is the rising tension between the factions of the First and Second Princes."

"The what?" she repeated and looked back and forth between the two brothers. "Are you fighting?"

"Not us, but our subjects," answered Kouen. "A lot of people from the court was against your marriage in the first place."

"Well, why don't you tell them that _you're_ the one behind it?" she snapped. Why should she be put in danger for something that was simply forced on her?

"That's unnecessary. I do not owe them an explanation."

Hyorin could not stop the rolling of her eyes. What a douche her brother-in-law was! If only he had explained everything, none of these would have happened!

However, the issue was not as simple as she perceived it to be. Kouen continued, "As the eldest prince, I am first in line for the throne. Normally, I should also have been the first to marry among my brothers. However, I had Koumei marry instead."

"Nobody cared at first," interjected Koumei, and he raised a hand to gesture at Hyorin, "However, upon seeing us getting along—"

She gave him a frown. "We don't."

"—or at least, from _their_ perspective," he emphasized, slightly offended at her flat rejection, "everyone started to worry that you will give birth to an heir, which will greatly affect the line of succession."

"Me? Make an heir?" Hyorin repeated with a scoff. "I don't even know how to do that!"

"That… is very true, milady." Koumei did his best to hold back a laugh as he was suddenly reminded of the Kama Sutra incident. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, it is not far-fetched that in a few years time, one of us three princes will ascend to the throne since our father had become sickly. Thus, everyone is finding a way to settle this tension immediately."

"That is not an excuse. Attempting to assassinate a prince and get rid of his wife is treason," stated Kouen, anger hinted in his tone. "How should we go about this?"

Koumei brought his fan closer to his face. "Simple, we'll—"

"Get a divorce."

"Kill the people involved in this case."

"—take this chance and show our subjects the unity of the three princes."

Hyorin, Kouen and Koumei spoke simultaneously, before staring at each other in awkward silence.

"You almost lost your life, Koumei. The mastermind, at least, should have their head roll on the ground," insisted Kouen as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Koumei shook his head. "Brother and King, I am alright. We should put the stability of the Imperial Family above anything else."

Hyorin raised her hand. Why was no one paying attention to her? "I still vote for divorce."

The two brothers gave her a look of disbelief. She shrugged. "I'm basically the root of this conflict. If I leave, wouldn't that solve everything?" She added a business smile for safety measures. That should convince them, right?

Needless to say, her suggestion was mercilessly turned down.

In the end, it was decided that the mastermind would be executed to warn the others of the consequences of acting against the Imperial Family.

"Soon, I will be appointed as the commander of the West Subjugation army." Kouen turned to his brother with a stern expression. "I will assign you and Kouha as my generals as proof of my trust and acknowledgment of your abilities."

In response, Koumei dropped on one knee, surprising Hyorin. He then placed a hand on his left fist in salutation. "As you wish, Brother and King. I will not fail—" However, before he could finish his sentence, he felt a sudden pull on his arm and he was raised from the floor. Turning around, Koumei found his wife giving him a disapproving look.

"Are you stupid?" scolded Hyorin. "Stop that. Did you forget that you're sick?"

The two princes stared at her, completely dumbfounded. Much to her surprise and horror, Kouen suddenly burst out laughing. She paled. Never in her life did she hear such a horrifying laugh!

"Except for me, you're the only one who calls Koumei stupid," he said, obviously amused. He gave her a smug grin. "Aren't you a perfect match then? You're both foolish."

A vein popped out of her forehead. "What did you say, asshole?! Come here and I'll—"

Koumei had to use his entire strength just to stop Hyorin's sudden outburst. He glanced tiredly at Kouen. "Please stop teasing us. I'm the one getting into trouble because of you!"

"My bad." He raised his hand apologetically, but the still intact grin said otherwise. Koumei only sighed. His brother was obviously enjoying tormenting him and his wife.

* * *

The First Prince of Kou soon left, leaving the two alone in the office.

Hyorin was out of breath after her unsuccessful attempt at pummeling Ren Kouen. As soon as she regained her composure, she felt a hand enclose around hers.

"Lady Hyorin," Koumei called out softly. He stared directly into her eyes and immediately felt guilty upon noticing how tired they were. He easily guessed that she could not sleep well in prison. "I'm sorry for the trouble this have caused you. It would probably happen again in the future, but I'll do my utmost best to prevent that."

Hyorin believed in the sincerity of his words. Feeling the warmth of his hand against hers, she was again washed with relief. She hated Koumei, but she would never wish for him to die like that.

She squeezed his hand in return, and he instantly felt his heart skip a beat. Whether it was from surprise or something else, he did not know—which was weird, because he was usually versed in many things.

"You know, I've been wondering," she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know that it wasn't me who poisoned you?" she asked, extremely curious. "I'm the only one who could have prepared your food. Everyone said that I had no alibi. How did you manage to clear my name?

"Oh, that." He scratched his cheek in thought. "The medicinal drink that contained the poison tasted _disgusting_. Obviously, you're not the one who made it. It must have been switched by the culprit."

Hyorin gasped audibly. "Y-You knew that I was giving you medicinal drinks?"

Koumei smiled. "Yes. I'm not sure why you would hide it, but it became pretty obvious after my state of health improved. I believe that it was also how I managed to survive. You have my utmost gratitude."

As she was a good-natured person, Hyorin could not help but pity the man who constantly had his head buried in a mountain of scrolls. However, she decided to hide this kind act from Koumei to avoid giving him weird ideas.

"I see..." she nodded in understanding. However, immediately after, her eyes grew wide and she snapped her head upwards to meet the startled gaze of her husband.

How could she almost miss _that_?

"Just now, you praised me, didn't you?" She took a step closer to him and Koumei retreated instinctively. "You said that it tasted disgusting so it couldn't have been my cooking." Her indigo irises flashed like those of a predator. And the prey took another step backward. "Are you saying that my cooking tastes _good_?"

It was only then did Koumei realize his slip of the tongue! It was futile to make excuses since he had already been caught red-handed. He bit his lip in frustration. "Good is an understatement. The dishes you make are... very delicious, Lady Hyorin."

Her mood instantly brightened up. Not only did he help clear her name, but he also praised and acknowledged her cooking? Hyorin felt like she was on cloud nine! What, maybe her husband wasn't as bad as she thought?

"Thank you... for a lot of things, Koumei!" Hyorin flashed him the biggest smile she could make. However, what she earned in return was a rare dumb look on his face.

"What?" she uttered in confusion.

He scratched the back of his neck and managed a small smile. "Oh, it's nothing."

 _It was the first time she called him by his name._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, it took twelve chapters just for her to call him by his first name. Congratulations to our MeiRin couple! (*u*) As to who poisoned Koumei, it will be revealed in the future chapters. Please look forward to it because the motive of the culprit is really interesting.

That's all. Thank you for reading! _In the next chapter, Hyorin will finally meet a certain princess!_


End file.
